Mulzah
Mulzah is an Orsimer found in The Greedy Gut in the city of Orsinium. She is the daughter of the innkeeper, Mazabakh. Interactions The Anger of a King After deciphering Eveli's letter, you can speak to Mulzah at the Greedy Gut. After saying the secret words "Orcs Don't Smell", she will give you directions to the secret room past the storage area. The King's Gambit Orsinium Guards have temporarily closed down The Greedy Gut, and have refused to give Mulzah any detailed information about why. Mulzah can be asked for ideas on how to sneak inside. Long Live the King One of the invitations King Bazrag has sent out must be delivered to Mulzah, who will remark that she is merely an innkeeper's daughter. She will later be at the Castle Overlook during the funeral, and later inside Scarp Keep. Dialogue ;The Anger of a King "Damn moot! First the king invites outsiders and now this! It's no wonder we don't have any rooms left to rent! Plenty to eat and drink downstairs, though, so feel free to go and bother the bartender." :I'm looking for my friends. A Wood Elf and a couple of Orcs. "A Wood Elf and two Orcs? Sounds like the beginning of a bad limerick. Sorry. We don't see that many of the little Elves around here, so I really can't help you." ::I understand. Orcs don't smell, or so I've heard. "Ah, my apologies. I couldn't reveal anything until you said the proper words." ;The King's Gambit Before speaking with Mulzah, she can be heard discussing with an Orsinium soldier: "How infuriating! I don't even like the place that much, but I'll be damned if I let them toss me out of my own inn! The closer the city gets to completion, the worse things get for us common folk." :What happened at the inn? "Orsimer soldiers barged into our inn and kicked us out. Now they won't let anyone back in. They decided to detain some of our patrons, including your friends. In fact, the little Wood Elf showed up right before the soldiers did." ::There has to be a way to get inside. "The soldiers placed guards at all the exits, even the back one. Damned if I know how they found out about that. The soldiers won't let anyone in until they've finished the 'king's work,' whatever that is. Bunch of stiff boots, the lot of them!" :::I'll find a way to get inside. "I should have known that hiding folks in our inn would eventually bite us in the arse. This is ridiculous, though. They sent an entire squad of soldiers to lock down one inn! You'd think we were the damn Winterborn or something!" ::::If you want your inn back, I need your help. "Haven't you and your friends caused us enough trouble already? All right, if you get me my inn back, I'll try to forget that any of this ever happened. So, how can I help?" :::::Any ideas on how I can get past the soldiers? "Well, there might be a way. There was a merchant here earlier. Smelled like fermented echatere cheese that was left out in the sun. But he was awfully friendly with the soldiers. Maybe a little too friendly, if you catch my meaning." ::::::Do you know where I can find this stinky merchant? "To be honest, I was kind of busy trying to not get arrested at the time. Wait a moment! Yes, I know. He said something about the bath house before he left. Anyway, I hope that's where he went. He'll need to soak for hours to get rid of that smell!" :::::The soldier you were talking to, do you know her? "Never seen her before. I make it a habit to get to know all of the guards and soldiers who come to the inn to unwind. From the look on her face, she hasn't unwound since the king was a cub tied to the Forge-Mother's apron." ::::::You must know something about her. "What? You looking to court her or something? If you're so enthralled by Captain What's Her Name, I heard her tell a soldier she'd be by the ramparts near the stables. But she's a cold fish, mark my words. You'd do better fishing in a different pond." :::::Do you have your inn key with you? I could use it to sneak into the inn. "That was the first thing they confiscated. It was Sergeant Vulmon. I know him. He's one of our regulars. Usually friendly, leaves an extra gold piece now and again. He's stationed near the King's Cornerclub. But he won't give up that key." ::::::I could steal it from him. "That's between you and him. I'll have no part in that. I'm no criminal, despite how all this looks." If spoken to again: "I hope you know what you're doing. Because if you cause any more problems, they're going to run my father and I right out of town. Of course, if you can set things straight, well, the drinks are on me." ;Long Live the King "I don't think you should be here. I don't want any more trouble. I heard the king was dead and I'm sure you had something to do with it, so leave us out of it." :Chief Bazrag asked me to give you this. "No. I don't want anything. Not from you. Not from Chief Bazrag. I just want me and my father to be left alone." ::Please. At least take a look at the letter. "You just won't take no for an answer. Oh all right. Let me see that. A funeral? For the king? And the chief wants me to attend? That's... I'd be honored. I wonder if I have time to get a nice dress?" If spoken to again before leaving: "Yeah, yeah. Tell Chief Bazrag I'll attend the funeral. Trinimac knows they couldn't start the ceremony without the innkeeper's daughter." At Kurog's funeral: "I don't know why I'm here exactly. I'm just an innkeeper's daughter. Still, it's kind of nice to be rubbing elbows with all these celebrities. I just hope they don't expect me to say a few words." After Kurog's funeral: "Isn't it amazing? Here I am, a simple commoner, getting to watch history in the making! I wonder if the new king will let us cater his coronation? The Greedy Gut has the best chef in Orsinium, you know." In the main hall: "King Bazrag's going to pay for any damages the inn sustained when the Orsimer soldier barged in. Even going to give us a break on our taxes for the help we provided. Maybe things didn't turn out so bad after all." Quotes *''"Have you visited the new museum? I'm not much into history, but I understand the place is pretty good if you happen to be interested in that sort of thing. Me? Old stuff kind of gives me the creeps, so I avoid the place like the plague."'' *''"I'm not going to work in this inn forever. That's my father's dream, not mine. Me? I plan to travel. See the world. Go out and make a name for myself. Just like King Kurog did."'' *''"I'm a little busy at the moment. Why don't you go and bother my father, Mazabakh. I'm sure he'd be happy to help you."'' Appearances * fr:Mulzah Category:Orsinium: Orsimer Category:Orsinium: Females Category:Orsinium: Orsinium Characters Category:Orsinium: Quest Givers